


Sniper-Spider Family

by orphan_account



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Family, Gen, M/M, Peter is Clint and Bucky's son, Superpowers, sniper husbands, winterhawk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 12:22:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6423790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter exhibits some strange powers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sniper-Spider Family

Peter Parker Barnes-Barton was an unusual child. He was the son of Winter Soldier aka Bucky Barnes and the Avenging Archer, Hawkeye aka Clint Barton. He was 10 years old and lived with his dads in the Avengers Tower with the other Avengers.

Peter had begin exhibiting some strange powers. He could make webbing and had a kind of sixth sense that warned him of trouble. He was going to tell his dads and ask for their help.

Clint and Bucky were sitting in the kitchen eating breakfast when Peter walked in.

"Hey Pete, want some breakfast?" asked Clint.

Peter nodded and sat at the table. "Papa, Dad I want to tell you something." he said.

"What is it, Petey?" asked Bucky frowning at his sons nervous expression.

"I will show you both instead." said Peter.

Peter then shot a couple of webs towards the ceiling. He looked at his fathers who hadn't said anything. They were staring at him in surprise. The silence was stretching with no one saying anything.

Eventually Clint broke it. "When did this happen?" he asked.

"Two days ago." said Peter.

"Well, Clint. Looks like Petey here is gonna be a superhero." said Bucky while smirking at his husband. 

Peter blinked. "Wait, you both are not angry?" he asked.

"Why would we be, Pete. So you have weird powers. We live with a god and a big green giant." said Clint smiling at his son.

"We should get Bruce to check that web though, to see what it exactly is." said Bucky.

"Can I train with the team?" asked Peter excitedly. He had wanted to be an Avenger since he was little.

Clint laughed. "Maybe in 2 to 3 years, once you get a hang of your powers." he said.

Peter nodded.

"Now eat breakfast. We have to go to school." said Bucky.


End file.
